Wolfgang Riemenschneider the Fourth
Previous Leader of The Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia: In 4561 he took control and reactivated the party his Grandfather (Wolfgang Riemenschnieder the Third)had made. He also became a member of parliament (the Senate) that same year. At the age of 50 he is leading his party into the future and is a big figure in Solentian politics. Health Problems and a Desire to Leave the Political Scene: Many times over the years Wolfgang has complained about different issues that could jeopardize his possible run for president. As he stated "I am waiting for someone who can take the forefront of this party so that I can go serve the Senate peacefully". It is still unknown when he will choose to step down as party chairman but for now he will not be stepping down. This became official in 4565 when he wrote this letter to the Solentian Congress Dear Members of the Senate I have to inform you that my time as the chair of this party may be ending sooner rather than later. I am 50 years old and have been a successful businessman and politician both require a lot of stress. When I choose to leave this party I will be replaced with my successor Heidi Fjelstad, she will become the first woman to lead this party as I think that would be a good change. She unlike me is also young and can lead the party for a longer duration then I can. For the time being, I am not leaving the position as the Chairman of this party but I want to let you know that my time as an MP will not end any time soon. The stresses of an MP are WAY less than that of a party chairman. I will wait until the next few elections have passed. If you want to learn more about the incumbent leader of this party click the link below otherwise good day and Good Bless Solentia Thank You Wolfgang Riemschneider the Fourth This sets into place the possibility of him leaving the role as head of the party and that this role will go to the young Heidi Fjelstad will take his place. Leadership Change: Wolfgang officially handed the Party over to Heidi Fjelstad on September, 8th 4566 at the The Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia Fall convention. he made this speech Dear Friends and Fellow Patriots, I Wolfgang Riemenschneider want to make official my parties leadership transition. I am just getting too stressed out by leading this party. My intention in the first place was to restart this party and hand it out to a capable person who can take my torch and run with it. I now will officially give my title as Chairman of this Party to Heidi Fjelstad. I will not be out of politics however for I will still be an active member of the Senate and I will advise Heidi through the first few years. I can and will have more time to myself instead of being constantly busy, this is not good for anyone. I am sad to leave this position but it is bittersweet to pass this flame onwards Thank You Hiedi would be sworn in the next day taking the Party Leadership Role. He would later repeat the speech in front of the Senate. Retirement and Adoption of a Son: After seeing his fellow politician Heidi Fjelstad become president twice he said that his days in the party were over at the age of 60 he retired from politics and also adopted a child from his younger brother. He would be named Wolfgang Riemenschneider the Fifth and he would agree to the name change as well (he was twelve at the time). He did this because his brother was having serious health problems. Later Life and Death In 4582 he would visit his house in Dolgova and his wife would die from an unknown disease. He would die on August 12 4584 in Metapontum. Heidi Fjelstad talked with him hours before he died and she would propose to have a national week of mourning for him.Category:Solentia Category:Conservative